Drabbles: Hetero, Yaoi, Yuri, Crack y SÚPER Crack
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Colección de muchas historias de diferentes tipos, ya sean humor, romance, horror, angustia y muchas otras cosas más con las parejas que todo el mundo conoce, otras no muy conocida ni muy populares y otras de lo más ULTRA-MEGA-SÚPER CRACK XD.
1. Espiritualidad

**DRABBLES: HETERO, YAOI, YURI, CRACK Y SÚPER CRACK**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta extraña colección de Drabbles de todo tipo y clase XD. South Park no es mío es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone pero las historias y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: ESPIRITUALIDAD**

Las personas del pueblo de South Park estaban reunidas en el centro comunitario del pueblo ya que se estaba llevando una especie de concilio de diferentes grupos religiosos, tanto de católicos, como cristianos, mormones e incluso hinduistas entre otras clases y todos los representantes de cada religión promocionaban sus creencias para lograr conseguir más miembros.

Pero cabe decir que muchas de las personas que estaban ahí no les interesaban en lo más mínimo, es más parecían aborrecer esas cosas, especialmente un grupo de chicos.

-Todo esto es una merde- se quejó un chico castaño, sucio, con una pala en la espalda y con un obvio acento francés para luego darle una calada a su cigarro.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, Topo- le apoyo un pelinegro con un chullo azul, voz monótona para luego darle una calada a su propio cigarro.

-Esta mierda solamente me está dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza- se quejó esta vez otro pelinegro, pero pálido como una hoja de papel, de ojos rojos, voz medio infernal y parecía estar sudando mucho y fumando un cigarro más elegante que el de los otros chicos.

-Y con nosotros ya somos seis- les apoyo esta vez un rubio muy alto y musculoso con tatuajes en sus brazos hablando también por sus dos amigos pelinegros.

-¿Acaso todas estas personas piensan que con hablar pura paja van hacer que nosotros y las demás personas se quieran unir a sus religiones de mierda?- preguntó molesto otro pelinegro de pelo un poco largo un con tatuajes de lágrimas en el lado izquierdo de su cara.

-¡JA! Sí que deben de estar MUY desesperadas- dijo otro pelinegro parecido a Hannibal Lecter luego de haber soltado una sonrisa irónica **(NA: creo que es muy obvio quienes son estos chicos XD).**

-Cielos chicos, pero que mente tan cerrada tienen- les recriminó Kyle acercándoseles junto con Stan, Cartman, Kenny y Butters- deberían de avergonzarse de ustedes mismos por pensar de esa forma de las creencias de las demás personas- les regañó.

-Jódete enano- les dijeron al mismo tiempo los 6 blasfemos.

-Además ¿A quién carajos le interesa la espiritualidad? Esa es una estupidez para que las personas tontas den su dinero a los curas pedófilos que se lo roban todo para conseguir más niños que coger- le dijo ácidamente el Topo para luego llevarse su cigarro a la boca.

-Y solo causan más problemas de los que solucionan- dijo también ácido Craig.

-No digan esa clase de cosas chicos- les dijo de repente un pequeño rubio con un chaleco de Jean y con un peinado de medio lado- Nunca es tarde para volverse alguien espiritual, ya que es algo muy hermoso que los hará muy felices al volverse mejores personas porque ayudaran al prójimo y no hay nada más bello que ayudar al que lo necesite y verán que con eso tendrán una vida más satisfactoria y plena- les explicó sonriendo enormemente.

-¡PUFF! Huy si, que belleza yuju, ayudar a alguien que ni siquiera conoces y terminar con las manos vacías. Qué vida tan plena y satisfactoria- le dijo sarcástico e irónico Craig.

-Sí Gary, ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a molestar a otra parte antes de que te hagamos necesitar la ayuda del prójimo?- le amenazó Trent asustando un poco al pequeño rubio.

-Oh… pues si algún día cambian de opinión la religión mormona siempre tendrá los brazos abiertos- les dijo el mormón volviendo a sonreír al mismo tiempo que les entregaba un folleto junto con una pequeña biblia- y recuerden, nunca es tarde para cambiar y volverse alguien espiritual- dicho esto se retiró para buscar a más personas.

-Corriendo vamos a ir a volvernos uno religiosos- dijo sarcástico el Topo para luego arrugar el folleto y pisotear la pequeña biblia, lo mismo hicieron los demás chicos.

-Sí que está bien desesperado para pedirnos eso- dijo Damien sonriendo de forma maliciosa para luego quemar el folleto y la pequeña biblia que recibió.

-"Lo mismo digo"- les apoyó Caos en la mente de Butters.

Kyle estaba a punto de decirles un comentario desaprobatorio, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Eso es jovencitos, me gusta que piensen de esa forma- les dijo nada más y nada menos que el propio Demonio en persona tomándolos por sorpresa, pero Damien susurró un: "Ah carajo" de forma muy avergonzada y tapándose la cara ya que su "temible" padre estaba agarrado de la mano con el señor Garrison.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Con qué estrenando nuevo novio Satanás?- le preguntó Kenny de forma burlona.

-Es una forma de decirlo- le aseguro sonriendo el "máximo representante del mal.

-Y ni se les ocurra reírse o les pondré tarea doble- les amenazó su odioso maestro.

-¿Pero por qué dijo que le gusta que pensemos de esta forma?- preguntó Craig al gran hombre rojo cuernudo.

-Pues porque…- comenzó a decir esto sonriendo de forma pícara- pues porque si siguen así, tarde o temprano terminaran en mi reino y los ateos y no muy espirituales son clientes seguros y no hay nada mejor que tener a unos jóvenes tan guapos como ustedes con los que poder divertirme si entienden lo que les quiero decir- les dijo esto chequeándoles el ojo izquierdo.

Ante estas palabras las reacciones de los presentes fueron variadas, Stan y Kyle se taparon las caras muy avergonzados, Kenny y Cartman enseguida se pusieron a reír a carcajadas, lo mismo hizo Caos en la mente de Butters mientras que este no sabía que pensar ante eso, Damien deseó que la tierra se lo tragara mientras se golpeaba la frente con su puño derecho de forma lenta y suave, Garrison enseguida le dio un fuerte codazo a su pareja muy molesto y por últimos Craig, el Topo, Trent, Mark y Josh enseguida se vieron entre sí tan pálidos como Michael Jackson y sudando a borbotones y en un increíble acto de repentino cambio de opinión enseguida cogieron las pequeñas biblias que les dio Gary para enseguida acercársele.

-¿Dijiste que nunca es tarde para volverse espiritual y religioso, verdad Gary?- le preguntó Trent visiblemente muy asustado para luego empezar a hojear su biblia.

-¿Eh?- les preguntó les preguntó el pequeño rubio un poco confundido y asombrado por ese "milagroso" cambio de aptitud- pues sí… nunca es demasiado tarde para cambiar y volverse alguien religioso que esté al servicio de nuestro señor- les dijo sonriendo otra vez enormemente.

-Es que nunca es tarde para cambiar, nunca es tarde para cambiar- dijo de forma apurada el Topo viendo rápidamente su biblia, pero debes en cuando él y los otros chicos miraban de reojo al demonio, para luego volver a sus biblias y las manos les temblaban un poco.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡PERO QUE MARICAS JAJAJA!- exclamó muy burlón Cartman- ¡solo por ser seducidos por este enseguida se tuvieron cagaron del miedo y se metieron sus palabras por el culo JAJAJAJA!- siguió burlándose de ellos.

-Oh, no te pongas muy cómodo jovencito ya que también me gustan los gorditos porque tienen mucha carne- cuando el Diablo le dijo esto, el culón enseguida se puso tan pálido como Damien, quien seguía deseando que un rayo le cayera encima.

-¡Oigan, habrán espacio para uno más!- les gritó a los demás muchachos para acercárseles y recitar unos cuantos versos junto a ellos.

-"Era de esperarse ese repentino cambio de comportamiento del gordo idiota"- espetó todavía muy burlón Caos en la mente de Butters mientras este le agradecía al gobierno de Obama por siempre estar "cuidándolo" como hizo en el primer episodio de la temporada diecisiete y Stan y Kyle ya comenzaron a reír un poco.

-¿Conque seduciendo a mis estúpidos estudiantes, eh Satán? Pues esta noche voy a usar el consolador vibrante para que aprendas- le dijo muy molesto el señor Garrison haciendo que se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya estaba para luego llevárselo a rastras ante la mirada divertida de los chicos.

-Qué suerte que ya no me muero con la misma frecuencia que antes, porque si no ¡UF no joda! Siempre tendría que estar corriendo para que no me pusiera las manos encima- dijo Kenny de forma divertida e irónica y también un poco aliviado.

**Capítulo uno completado el 02/05/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta rara colección de Drabbles y aunque la trama no giró precisamente sobre la pareja BIEN CRACK de Garrison-Satanás, siempre quise hacer esta situación en la que los "cabrones de cabrones" cambien de forma "milagrosa" su pésima aptitud anti-espiritual por temor a ser atormentados por el Demonio en el otro sentido de la palabra XD.**

**En fin, creo que he sido el primero en hacer una historia de esos dos maricones juntos ¿Verdad? Para así variar la pareja Saddam-Satanás y la de Chris con él XD y creo que el domingo voy a tratar de subir el primer capítulo de uno de los fics en votaciones y recuerden que primero tienen que leer los primeros capítulos de las historias para elegir la historia que más les guste, así que hasta la próxima ;D (Dicho esto enseguida me uno a Craig y a los demás para leer algunos versículos para salvar mi alma inmortal y mi trasero de las mañosas manos del maricón padre de Damien XD).**

**Ah y por cierto, al igual que las ideas que di en las votaciones, estos Drabbles les pueden servir de inspiraciones para hacer fics con una temática parecida a las que planteo aquí ;D.**


	2. El Poder del Amor

**DRABBLES: HETERO, YAOI, YURI, CRACK Y SÚPER CRACK**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: EL PODER DEL AMOR**

Thomas Thompson de 16 años estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, en su rostro con grandes y profundas ojeras tiene claros rastros de lágrimas que goteaban lentamente desde su barbilla hasta el piso, pasando entre sus brazos que le temblaban mucho ya que en su mano derecha estaba una navaja y estaba sobre su muñeca izquierda apunto de cortársela.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa a este joven rubio para que tenga deseos de suicidarse? Pues son las terribles cosas que le han pasado en su corta vida las que lo han llevado a estos extremos.

Comencemos desde el principio. Él tiene el síndrome de Tourette que lo hace decir toda clase de insultos, groserías y cualquier otra palabrota sin poder evitarlo y no tiene cura. Eso le ha traído problemas desde el principio ya decir tantos insultos y malas palabras hace que se gane enseguida la mala opinión de las demás personas y estas lo aborrecen mucho y tratan como un maleducado de primera clase, incluso han tratado de esa forma a sus padres y tanto él como ellos han pasado por grandes momentos muy humillantes y que ninguna persona cualquiera podría soportar por mucho más tiempo… especialmente su padre que tiró la toalla.

_**Flash back:**_

_-¡YO YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR MÁS CON ESTO!- exclamó el señor Thompson entre furioso y desesperado._

_-¡PERO QUERIDO, NO NOS PUEDES DEJAR ASÍ!- exclamó la señora Thompson que diferencia de él estaba llorando a mares, ya que él estaba a punto de abandonarla y a su hijo y estaba con sus maletas listas y le estaba suplicando._

_-¡NO! Ya me cansé de todo lo que nos pasa por culpa de Thomas y no pienso seguir soportándolas por más tiempo ¡ASÍ QUE ARREGLATELAS COMO PUEDAS MOCOSO DEL INFIERNO!- cada una de las palabras de odio puro que salía de la boca del señor Thompson eran como dagas que atravesaban por completo a su mujer y partía en miles de pedazos su corazón._

_-Amor…- le volvió a tratar de suplicar la madre del rubio, pero su esposo hizo una seña con la mano para que guardara silencio para luego coger sus maletas y dirigirse a la puerta principal de la casa._

_-Debes en cuando los llamaré para ver que estén bien y los visitaré en navidad… pero solo hasta ahí llego, así que adiós querida- dijo sin más para luego irse de la casa… irse de la vida de su esposa e hijo._

_La señora Thompson luego de ver como su marido la dejó tirada totalmente a su suerte cayó al piso de rodillas al mismo tiempo que se tapó la cara con sus manos y empezó a negar con la cabeza llorando amargamente y lamentándose._

_-Mami… ¡PUTA LLORONA DE MIERDA!- le llamó de repente el pequeño Thomas de cinco años saliendo detrás de una pared de la sala ya que al parecer escuchó perfectamente toda la discusión que sus padres tuvieron y estaba llorando._

_-¡OH THOMAS!- exclamó su madre para enseguida acercársele y abrazarlo fuertemente y el rubio le correspondió el gesto llorando con más fuerza._

_-¡LOS SIENTO MUCHO RAMERA DE CUARTA CATEGORÍA MAMI, TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA!- se disculpó su hijo estallando en llanto y sin poder evitar insultarla._

_-¡No, no, no hijo! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada…- le trató de tranquilizar su mamá dejando de abrazarse y viéndose cara a cara sin que ninguno dejara de llorar- no importa lo que nos pase de ahora en adelante, pero mientras que nos mantengamos juntos como madre e hijo estaremos bien y podremos salir adelante y solucionaremos cualquier problema que tengamos- le trató de hacer sentir mejor para luego volver a abrazarse._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Y a pesar de que se han logrado mantener juntos como madre e hijo, la vida no ha sido para nada amable con ninguno de los dos, especialmente con el rubio ya que si no fuera suficiente con que se gane una mala opinión de las demás personas, también ha tenido que soportar el maltrato por parte de los demás jóvenes, tanto en burlas, como agresiones físicas y otro tipo de humillaciones.

Pero si había algo que le doliera mucho más que las cosas terribles que le sucede a él, son las que le ocurren a su madre; ella también ha sido víctima de la mala opinión de las demás personas y de tratos muy injustos razón por la cual no tiene amigas y no ha conseguido a otro hombre que la ame como se merece y que mucho menos lo quiera a él como ahijado ya que su síndrome es un repelente para eso y hasta ha escuchado llorar a su madre por las noches.

Eso lo ha hecho querer suicidarse en más de una ocasión ya que como él mismo dijo una vez: "algunas veces creo que ella estaría mejor si yo muriera" pero hubo algo que impidió que hiciera esa locura desde el principio.

Y ese algo era en realidad un chico llamado Craig Tucker, áspero, frío, desinteresado y algo aburrido; pero a pesar de esto se volvió el mejor amigo de Thomas, en realidad es su único amigo y le cae muy bien ya que según él estar al lado de alguien que es capaz de decir insultos a diestra y siniestra es algo que lo hace MUY felizzz. Thomas se había sentido también bastante feliz de que alguien lo aceptara tal y como es y su madre también se alegraba de que tuviera un buen amigo como el pelinegro ya que este lo trataba de proteger de cualquiera que se tratara de meter con él.

Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo las cosas solo empeoraron de nuevo. Craig no siempre iba a estar ahí para cuidarlo y se las ha tenido que arreglar por sí solo cuando chicos más grandes que él lo quieran agredir con resultados para nada bonitos y peor, algunas veces cuando Craig lo defiende ha quedado muy mal parado e incluso ha quedado gravemente herido por él.

Eso solamente lo hacía sentirse cada vez peor ya que si no fuera suficiente con que su madre sufriera ¡Su único amigo también sufría por él! Eso le quedó más que claro hace solamente un mes cuando lo los chicos del último grado de secundaria le querían dar una golpiza y el pelinegro lo quiso proteger y a pesar de que es un Tucker y dio una buena pelea, no tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente a todos esos brabucones y se llevó la peor parte.

De nuevo sus tendencias suicidas regresaban y con creces haciendo que ya no le interesara seguir viviendo, especialmente porque últimamente en su corazón se le estaba empezando a formar un vacío que lo hace sentir más miserable de lo que ya se siente y ese vacío es…

El amor, no el tipo de amor que le falta por una figura paterna, sino en el sentido de que no tiene a alguien a quién querer y amar y que ese alguien también lo quiera, ame y acepte tal y como es. Al principio pensó que ese alguien podría llegar a ser Craig ya que lo estaba empezando a querer más como un buen amigo y estuvo a punto de confesarle lo que sentía por él, pero el destino parece disfrutar haciéndole sufrir cuando el pelinegro reconoció públicamente que era pareja de otro rubio llamado Tweek Tweak cuando tenían 15 años, ese había sido otro golpe demoledor para su frágil corazón y espíritu pero le no quiso dar más problemas a eso ya que no quería romper amistad con el pelinegro y al menos podía seguir siendo amigo de él.

Aunque en todo ese mes desde que golpearon a su amigo se había puesto a meditar sobre su aparente miserable vida y decidió que ahora sí iba a acabar con todo su sufrimiento y el de su madre llevándolo a su situación actual, hizo una carta en dónde se disculpaba con su mamá por todos los problemas que le trajo y lo mismo hizo con Craig agradeciéndoles todo lo que ellos han hecho por él.

-Lo… lo siento tanto ¡BURRA DE GRANJA! Mamá… tú te me-mereces una mejor vida que la que ti-tienes conmigo que soy ¡UN MIERDA PELUDA! Un estorbo y la causa de todo tus males…- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio llorando con más ganas- y Craig… es-espero que seas muy feliz con ¡TU RAMERA LAME ESCROTOS! Tweek y ya no tendrás que seguir preocupándote por mí- siguió hablando consigo mismo mientras presionaba la navaja contra su muñeca- los amo mucho a los dos y por fa-favor perdónenme por ¡SER UNA MARICA DEL DRAMA! Tomar la salida del cobarde.

Dicho esto último hizo el ademan de cortarse la vena y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo…

_**-¡DING DONG, DING DONG!- **_tocaron de repente el timbre de la casa sobresaltándolo enseguida.

-Oh no, ¿Será ¡LA PUTA QUE ME PARIÓ! Mamá?- se preguntó a sí mismo para luego secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha- no puedo dejar que vea esto- dijo para luego meter en su mesita de noche la navaja y la carta de suicidio al mismo tiempo que tocaron de nuevo timbre- ¡Ya voy LOBA mamá!- dijo mientras salía de su cuarto y bajaba las escaleras y cuando abrió la puerta de entrada de la casa.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa ya que en vez de ver a su madre se topó con una chica castaña de más o menos su edad, alta y muy bonita que le sonreía enormemente y su belleza era tal que lo dejó hipnotizado un momento y no podía decir ni una palabra, ni siquiera insultos.

-Muy buenas tardes ¿Usted es el joven Thomas Thompson?- le preguntó esa chica sin dejar de sonreír de manera cálida haciéndolo volver en sí.

-Eh… sí, yo soy él ¡LOBA EN CELO!- cuando dijo esto enseguida se tapó la boca muy avergonzado- ¡Lo siento, no quería insultarla VAGINA CON PATAS!- se estaba tratando de disculpar, pero se asombró cuando la chica muy lejos de molestarse y sentirse ofendida, rió un poco.

-No sé preocupe joven. Sé muy bien que usted no puede controlar lo que dice por culpa de su síndrome de Tourette- cuando le dijo esto el rubio enseguida se tranquilizó- ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Por qué está llorando?- le preguntó preocupada ya que él todavía tiene rastros de lágrimas.

-Oh esto, es que… estaba cortando ¡VERGAS DE ELEFANTES CON MI BOCA! Cebolla- fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió y eso bastó para tranquilizar a la joven- ¿Y que se te ofrece?- le preguntó un poco tímido.

-Verá joven, yo vengo en representación de una organización de las personas que sufren del síndrome de Tourette y cómo se va hacer una junta en Denver sobre el maltrato que sufren las personas con ese síndrome me pidieron a mí y a otros representantes que buscáramos a las personas que lo tengan para ver si podían asistir a esa junta- le explicó la castaña- y vine a preguntarle si a usted le gustaría ir a esa junta- le pidió volviendo a sonreír como al principio.

Thomas se puso a pensar un momento en si ir o no, pero con tal de que las personas entendieran mejor lo que siente estaría dispuesto a hacerlo… especialmente si de esa manera podría volver a ver a esta linda chica.

-Claro que me gustaría ir ¡A QUE ME LA CLAVEN VARIOS TIPOS AL MISMO TIEMPO! A esa junta- cuando dijo esto la castaña sonrió más- ¿Pero cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó otra vez tímido.

-Mi nombre es Tammy Warner y me alegro mucho que hayas tomado esa decisión joven- se presentó la chica sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Yo también…- dijo el rubio más para sí mismo que para ella sonriendo también.

Luego de eso pasaron unos días y el rubio fue a esa reunión e Denver, aunque en realidad lo que más le interesaba no era si se lograba hacer que las personas tuvieran más consideración hacía los que sufren el síndrome del Tourette, lo que le interesaba era poder volver a ver y hablar con esa chica llamada Tammy y tuvo la suerte de conseguirlo.

Con el paso del tiempo los dos se empezaron a conocer muy bien llegando a volverse amigos, él le contaba la vida dura que ha tenido y ella le contaba que tampoco ha tenido una vida fácil en realidad ya que es muy pobre y su padre una vez golpeo salvajemente a su madre dejándola invalida de la cintura para abajo y muchas personas la tachaban de puta. Todo eso es algo que los hacían identificarse muy bien uno con el otro ya que son muy parecidos en ciertos aspectos.

Había pasado un año desde que se conocieron y los dos dieron el siguiente paso de su relación de amistad volviéndose novios, eso alegró mucho a sus respectivas madres y a Craig ya que al fin su buen amigo tiene a alguien que lo ame y quiera como se lo merece y el rubio nunca antes había tan feliz ya tiene a su lado una hermosa chica que lo acepta y quiere como es y toda la infelicidad que lo carcomía en cuerpo mente y alma a desaparecido por completo al igual que cualquier tendencia suicida y ahora valora la vida como nunca antes la ha valorado y la seguirá valorando más junto con la chica que tanto ama con su ya recuperado corazón.

Y todo esto demuestra que cualquier mal que tenga hasta la persona más miserable del mundo puede ser curado con…

**EL PODER DEL AMOR…**

**Capítulo completado el 05/05/2014**

**De seguro pensaron que la pareja principal sería el Cromas ¿Verdad? Pero recuerden que esto también es de parejas SÚPER CRACK XD. Saben, tengo que reconocer que la pareja Tommy (Thomas-Tammy) es en realidad la primera pareja Crack que hice, fue en las Crónicas de Mysterion cuando la inventé y también me he dado cuenta de que tanto a Thomas como a Tammy los estoy dejando un poco rezagados en mis fics y que ya no tienen la misma importancia que les di en las Crónicas en otras historias, así que tal vez ellos puedan tener más importancia en mis otras historias ;D**

**Así que espero que les haya gustado esta conmovedora historia, que me salió un poco más larga de lo que pensé, pero que al final tuvo un final feliz :D y eso me recuerda ¿Quieren que la pareja Garrison-Satanás se llame Garrinás o Satarrison? XD.**

**También recuerden que pueden usar la temática de los Drabbles que escribo para poder usarlas en cualquier historias que quieran hacer, tienen todo mi permiso ;D. y por último creo que mañana voy a tratar de subir el primer capítulo de la nueva temporada de los Vengadores y espero que les guste tanto como el primero de Universo Paralelo, así que hasta la próxima y recuerden, que si ya votaron por uno de los fics en votación, no podrán votar por él de nuevo para ser lo más justo posible ;D.**


	3. ¡Anuncio Importante!

**DRABBLES: HETERO, YAOI, YURI, CRACK Y SÚPER CRACK**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: ¡ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE!**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión no les traigo un nuevo capítulo sino darles una noticia MUY importante y esa es que mi computador se está dañando y por eso no voy a poder estar aquí con la misma frecuencia que antes por lo menos… unas dos semanas como mínimo (Enseguida todos ponen una expresión de ¡¿Estas bromeando?!) pues no, no estoy bromeando ya que es la pura y cruda verdad, razón por la cual ayer subí muy tarde el primer capítulo de Empire Wars. Para alguien como yo que pasa gran parte de su tiempo en el computador, que este se esté jodiendo ¡Es como una horrible pesadilla! DX así que lo más probable es que no pueda subir las nuevas historias en votaciones ni actualizar las que ya he hecho durante ese periodo de tiempo de 14 días y por si fuera el colmo de los colmos ¡ahora tendré que usar el computador de mi abuela para poder hablar por PM y leer historias! (Se me cae la cara de vergüenza DX) y apenas si puedo escribir este anuncio y ni hablar de hacer más Drabbles ni los otros fics en votaciones D; así que sin más me despido por ahora y deséenme suerte para que me arreglen el computador lo más rápido posible y pueda volver a la acción (dicho esto enseguida mi abuela me empieza a pedir el computador y muy a regañadientes se lo entrego mientras me empiezo a alejar murmurando algunas cosas molesto).**


	4. ¿Acaso podrá protegerlo por siempre?

**DRABBLES: HETERO, YAOI, YURI, CRACK Y SÚPER CRACK**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión les traigo un triángulo amoroso de unas parejas BIEN Crack que espero sea de su agrado ;D.**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: ¿ACASO PODRÁ PROTEGERLO POR SIEMPRE?**

Un pequeño rubio con el pelo echado a un lado y de ojos cafés claros estaba sentado frente a un escritorio en su cuarto y en este habían unas gasas, curitas y pomadas para heridas que se estaba poniendo en su cuerpo en el que tiene marcas de agresiones.

-Ah…- gimió adolorido mientras se echaba pomada en su hombro derecho en el que parecía tener una quemadura y después se puso una venda ahí- Oh… No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir así- se dijo a sí mismo no solo adolorido, sino también muy desesperado.

De repente tocaron tres veces la puerta de su cuarto alterándolo enseguida para luego meter de forma apresurada todos esos implementos en el cajón de su escritorio.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que se ponía una camisa y encima de esta un chaleco de Jean.

-Yo hijo- le dijo la voz de una mujer, obviamente su madre- un amigo tuyo vino a visitarte- siguió hablando alegremente.

Pero el pequeño rubio enseguida palideció y tembló levemente mientras respiraba agitadamente y su corazón latía a un ritmo muy acelerado, así que cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse para no sonar asustado.

-Dile que ya voy- le dijo a su madre para luego ponerse de pie, pero parecía esforzarse para hacer esto- Dios… por favor, dame la fuerza para poder seguir con esto- rezó y salió de su cuarto para bajar las escaleras y al llegar a la sala vio a la persona que le producía tanto pavor.

Es un joven pelinegro, alto, tan pálido como una hoja de papel, pelinegro, unos curiosos ojos rojos como la sangre, ropa negra elegante y cuando lo vio sonrió de medio lado de forma maliciosa mostrando unos terribles colmillos parecidos a los de una piraña.

-Hola Gary- le saludo con un tono de voz que haría estremecer a una persona cualquiera y el rubio no era para nada la excepción que lo miraba con el terror puro en sus ojos y tembló levemente.

-Ho-hola Da-Damien- le devolvió el saludo tratando de no parecer aterrado.

-Bueno ¿nos vamos?- le preguntó el pelinegro acercándosele y al estar frente suyo se podía apreciar la gran diferencia de alturas ya que le lleva alrededor de una cabeza de ventaja.

-…- el pequeño rubio no dijo nada y solamente asintió con la cabeza lentamente y la mirada gacha para luego dirigirse a la puerta principal de la casa.

-¿A dónde vas, hijo?- le preguntó su madre asomándose desde la cocina.

-A-ah dar u-una vuelta con unos a-amigos, mamá- le dijo el rubio tratando de no sonar asustado.

-Oh muy bien, pero te cuidas mucho- le pidió.

-No se preocupe señora Harrison, yo cuidare muy bien de Gary- le aseguró Damien con un tono de voz no tan horrible y sonriendo otra vez de medio lado con malicia aterrando más al rubio y debido a la distancia la madre de este no se dio cuenta.

-Muchas gracias jovencito, que se diviertan mucho- les dijo sonriendo la mujer- "que buen amigo tiene Gary"- pensó muy feliz.

-Claro que nos vamos a divertir señora- dijo el pelinegro para sí mismo y para el rubio que de nuevo se estremeció del miedo y salieron de la casa- ¡Uf! Al fin salgo de ahí, sentía que me iba a derretir o explotar en cualquier momento por tanta asquerosa energía religiosa- dijo aliviado mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, pero el rubio solo desviaba la mirada temblando todavía- ¿En marcha?- le preguntó otra vez sonriendo de medio lado y ofreciéndole la mano derecha.

-…- el pequeño rubio cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que se tragó un nudo en la garganta para luego agarrarle la mano al paliducho y abriendo los ojos- En ma-marcha- le dijo sin ganas y aún sin verlo a los ojos y haciendo que el pelinegro otra vez sonriera con malicia.

-Verás como la pasaremos muy bien… muy lindo angelito- dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda para luego comenzar a caminar.

¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Damien Thorne y Gary Harrison son "pareja"?

Esto se remonta hace un año más o menos cuando Damien, el propio Anti-Cristo y príncipe de las tinieblas era la "persona" más feliz del mundo al tener como novio al pequeño, tierno y dulce Pip, tal vez no lo parecieran pero eran el uno para el otro y eran el ejemplo perfecto de que los opuestos se atraen, después de todo el pelinegro infernal es un demonio que le gusta mortificar a las personas y el rubio inglés es todo un ángel con una pureza de corazón casi sobrehumana.

Los dos se habían vuelto novios desde que tenían 15 años y durante ese tiempo habían vivido tantas cosas juntos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y demostrando todo el amor que sentían, en el sentido más picaresco de la palabra.

Pero desgraciadamente el destino quería hacer sufrir al pelinegro al haberle arrebatado a su lindo angelito, ya que se murió por culpa de una terrible enfermedad en frente de sus amigos y conocidos que lloraban su perdida, a pesar de que debes en cuando lo consideraban un bicho raro, pero le tenían aprecio y el que peor se puso fue Damien que lloraba desesperadamente y le suplicaba que no muriera pero de nada sirvió y las últimas de su amado fueron:

_-Recuerda… que a pesar de que pase una eternidad… siempre te amaré a ti y a nadie más… y siempre te estaré… viendo desde el Cielo… hasta siempre Damien… y gracias por todo…- fuero las últimas palabras del rubio antes de morir sonriendo._

_-¿Pip?- le preguntó Damien pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¡¿PIP?!- preguntó de forma desesperada- ¡NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!- gritó con todas sus infernales fuerzas de dolor, de ira, ira y gran dolor mientras miraba hacia arriba quemando todo a su alrededor, excepto el cuerpo de su amado._

Desde ese momento Damien se había más cruel y sádico de lo que era antes de volverse novio de Pip y también se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo y no parecía haber cura para su destrozado corazón, oh lo que tengan los demonios como equivalentes a un corazón.

Hasta que Kenny le había sugerido que buscara a más opciones y no se siguiera mortificando por la pérdida de su angelito, que buscara a otra persona a quién pueda amar y que esta también lo ame a él.

Al principio el pelinegro estaba muy reacio a tratar de buscar a alguien a quién amar, después de todo en su corazón estaba todavía gravado el corazón de Pip, pero como se cansó de seguir así de amargado decidió tratar de probar suerte.

Y podría decirse que tuvo más o menos suerte al notar al pequeño mormón, quién fue un buen amigo de su amado Pip, y que comparte muchas de las características de este ya que es muy amable, gentil, considerado y en sus propias palabras asquerosamente religioso y puro de corazón.

Eso es algo que le atrajo mucho y lo veía como el reemplazo perfecto de su querido ángel y trató de hacerse más cercano a él para ganarse su confianza y desarrollar alguna especie de vinculo.

Después de un tiempo cuando sintió que ya había logrado forjar un duro lazo sentimental con el rubio se armó de todo el valor que tenía para decirle lo que sentía por él con la esperanza de que le correspondiera.

Aunque las cosas no salieron como las tenía planeadas ya que Gary al ser un mormón hecho y derecho no le correspondió sus sentimientos, no por el hecho de que sea uno de "los máximos representantes del mal" sino porque su religión no aprobaba para nada la relación de dos personas del mismo sexo.

Eso había dejado destrozado a Damien ya que sentía como su adorado ángel lo rechazara, pero su gran dolor se volvió una gran ira llegando a tal punto de que casi viola al rubio, pero su parte "racional" lo detuvo a último segundo ya que si hacía eso sentiría que estaba abusando de su Pip.

Así que hizo que el rubio olvidara todo ese mal momento para poder tener otra oportunidad de conquistárselo. Pero por más que trataba, trataba y trataba de ganarse el corazón del mormón, este lo rechazaba cada vez volviéndolo a hacer sentir una fuerte punzada en su "corazón" y luchando contra el impulso de hacerlo suyo repitiendo el mismo proceso de borrarle la memoria cada vez que lo rechazaba.

Eso se acabó ya que hace 6 meses se hartó de tratar de tratar de ser "gentil y considerado" y de que el rubio siempre lo rechazara, así que iba hacer que él se volviera su nuevo ángel por las buenas… o por las malas.

_-¡¿Pero qué haces Damien?!- le preguntó aterrado Gary ya que el aludido lo tenía acorralado contra una pared abrazándolo y acariciándolo sin ninguna pizca de delicadeza y besándolo rudamente._

_-¡Ya no puedo seguir más con esto!- le dijo el pelinegro para luego lamerle el oído izquierdo para luego sujetarlo de ambas muñecas alzándoselas y viéndolo directamente a los ojos- ya estoy cansado de que tú siempre me rechaces una y otra vez y que te niegues a ser el reemplazo de mi dulce Pip ¡Pero termina justo ahora!- le dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos aterrándolo más aún._

_-¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?!- le preguntó también confundido._

_-No importa. Lo que importa es que de ahora en adelante ¡Tú vas a ser mi nuevo y dulce angelito!- exclamó para luego darle un rudo beso en la boca y el rubio forcejeaba tratando de liberarse y luego se separaron- eres casi tan dulce como él- le dijo sonriendo de medio lado._

_-¿Qui-quieres que se-seamos novios?- le preguntó atónito el rubio al darse cuenta de sus intenciones._

_-Obviamente- le afirmó sonriendo todavía._

_-Pe-pero no pu-puedo hacer eso Damien, yo so-soy un mormón de primera clase y…- no pudo seguir hablando porque el pelinegro lo alzó del piso sujetándolo del cuello._

_-¡Sí, sí, sí! Porque tu puta religión de mierda no aprueba la homosexualidad, has dicho lo mismo como un millón de veces- le dijo ácidamente para luego aporrearlo contra la pared haciendo que gritara del dolor e inmovilizándolo con su cuerpo- ahora escúchame muy bien… sí no aceptas ser mi novio… tal vez a cierta familia amorosa de mormones le pueda llegar a pasar un terrible accidente y que sufran como nadie ha sufrido nunca- le hizo una clara indirecta a su familia y eso aterro al rubio mucho más que antes._

_-¡No, no por favor! No le hagas nada a mi familia; haré todo lo que quieras pero por favor ¡No le hagas nada a ello!- le suplico ya llorando del pavor y eso hizo que su sonrisa maliciosa aumentara enormemente._

_-Sabía decisión y quien sabe tal vez con el tiempo te llegue a gustar esto… mi nuevo angelito- dijo para luego darle otro "dulce" beso en la boca y por supuesto el rubio no correspondía y solo se dejaba hacer con los ojos cerrados y todavía llorando._

Y desde ese momento el pequeño rubio ha tenido que ser el nuevo "novio" de Damien y estar siempre a su disposición cada vez que él lo fuera a buscar y tenía que ser lindo y acompañarlo a donde él quería ir sin chistar ni protestar, hasta comportarse de cierta manera ya que lo estaba tratando de moldear para que se comporte exactamente igual a como Pip se comportaba, lo único bueno es que aún no ha tratado de llegar a tercera base con él… por el momento.

-Ah… ah…- gemía el rubio mientras el pelinegro lo besaba y acariciaba estando los dos sentados en la banca de un parque.

-Sabes Gary… me di cuenta de que te verías más bonito si te dejaras crecer un poco el cabello ¿Qué dices?- le dijo reafirmando que lo estaba tratando de volver el nuevo Pip cosa que tampoco le agradaba al mormón que solamente se limitó a decir un sí muy bajo- muy bien y también estuve pensado si nosotros dos ya podemos… ya sabes- le dijo esto con una especie de sonrisa seductora con una muy obvia indirecta a relaciones carnales.

El rubio ante estas palabras lo miró mucho más aterrado que antes y temblando como otro rubio muy particular para enseguida pararse de la banca en la que estaba sentado y retroceder unos pasos.

-No… eso no… eso no… ¡NOOOO!- gritó para enseguida empezar a correr desesperadamente.

-¡Oye, vuelve aquí!- le exigió Damien muy molesto.

El pequeño mormón seguía corriendo como si su vida estuviera en peligro mortal, cosa que no está lejos de ser verdad, mientras lloraba del miedo.

-¡Dios por favor has algo para sacarme de esta pesadilla!- suplicó para luego dar una vuelta en una esquina.

Pero para su desagradable sorpresa del otro lado estaba Damien que lo miraba con fuego en los ojos y gruñía como la bestia endemoniada que es.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!- le preguntó para enseguida cogerlo de su abrigo y aporrearlo contra la pared de un callejón- Tenemos asuntos pendientes.

-¡No, no, no! Te lo suplico no hagas tener que hacer eso, he hecho todo lo que me has pedido, pero por favor ¡No me hagas tener que hacer eso!- le imploró llorando con más ganas.

-¿Ah sí? Pues la última vez te la perdone porque me recordaste un momento a mi dulce Pip ¡Pero ya me canse de tanta castidad! Y ya es hora de dar este gran paso en nuestra relación ¡No importa si es en este sucio callejón!- dicho esto lo arrojó a otra pared del callejón haciendo que gritara del dolor para enseguida volver a besarlo y acariciarlo con cero delicadeza al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba la ropa.

-¡NO, NO, AYUDA, AYUDAAAA!- gritaba desesperado el pequeño mormón mientras trataba de forcejear.

-¡CÁLLATE!- le gritó otra vez furioso Damien para enseguida darle una fuerte bofetada y después taparle la boca con su mano derecha- aunque alguien te escuchara ¿Quién te vendría a salvar? ¡NADIE! Después de todo ¿Qué persona se atrevería a tratar de detener al propio Anti-Cristo para ayudarte? ¡NADIE!- le gritó esto sonriendo con malicia para después quedar los dos totalmente desnudos.

En eso tenía razón, ya que ninguna persona, ni siquiera la más valiente podría hacer algo contra el príncipe del infierno y nadie se atrevería a tratar de ponerle las manos encima para detenerlo… ¿oh tal vez sí? Ya que existe cierta persona que tiene la suficiente fuerza y el poder necesario para no solo hacerle frente, sino dejarlo en el piso con mucha facilidad y esa persona es…

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí?!- preguntó de repente un joven rubio un poco más alto que Gary, con media cara cubierta por una máscara rosada, una hombrera izquierda que parecía ser una hoja, una camiseta blanca ajustada que marcaba sus músculos definidos pero no exagerados a lo bestia y sus ojos eran una especie de combinación de verde y rosados.

-¡GOK´ZARAH!- exclamo muy alegre el pequeño mormón ya que el recién llegado es Mint Berry Crunch el súper héroe que fue capaz de derrotar al monstruo Cthullu hace muchos años- ¡GRACIAS A DIOS QUE LLEGASTE!- siguió exclamando para enseguida acercársele y abrazarlo a pesar de su desnudes ya que el rubio extraterrestre es un buen amigo suyo porque forma parte del Team rubio haciéndolo sonrojar enseguida por ese contacto físico.

-¿Qué-qué es lo que pa-pasa Gary?- le preguntó su amigo correspondiendo el gesto y nervioso.

-¡Nada que te importe, ahora lárgate!- le gritó furioso Damien mientras hacía que los tatuajes diabólicos de su cuerpo brillaran al rojo vivo y derritiendo todo a su alrededor por su aura de fuego, pero el alienígena no se asustó por eso y lo miró molesto.

-¡NO, POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES SOLO CON ÉL, POR FAVOR AYÚDAME!- suplicó el mormón aferrándose más al rubio mayor.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿Acaso quieres que haga que tu inmunda familia sufra un accidente?!- le amenazo más iracundo el pelinegro y eso lo hizo palidecer enseguida.

-N-no…- dijo casi en susurro, cabizbajo y agachando la cabeza.

-¡Entonces ven aquí para que terminemos con lo que…!- le grito al mismo tiempo que se le acercó y lo sujeto del brazo derecho de forma muy agresiva pero sin quemarlo.

-¡Aléjate de él vil engendro!- le grito Gok´Zarah para enseguida apartarlo de un empujón que lo envió contra una pared reventándola y derritiéndola ante la mirada atónita del rubio menor- ¿Estas bien Gary? ¿Qué quiso decir conque hacer que tu familia sufra un accidente?- le preguntó ya de forma preocupada.

-Lo-lo-lo que pasa es que…- el trato de decir el mormón todavía impactado, pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que…

-¡UUAAAAHHH!- gritó enfurecido Damien mientras se levantaba de entre los escombros de la pared contra la que fue empujado mandándolos a volar en pedazos y eso hizo que Gok´Zarah se pusiera delante del mormón para protegerlo de los escombros- ¡¿PERO QUIÉN TE ESTÁS CREYENDO PARA PONERME LAS MANOS ENCIMA?!- le preguntó mientras se volvía más musculoso y mientras le crecía una cola roja con punta de flecha junto con púas rojas en cada vértebra, las uñas de sus manos y pies se volvieron garras largas, sus colmillos también se volvieron largos y en la frente le crecieron dos grandes cuernos como los de Hellboy cuando dijo su verdadero nombre.

-¡¿Y tú quién te estás creyendo para tratar de esa manera a uno de mis mejores amigos y amenazar a su familia?!- le preguntó también furioso el extraterrestre rodeado de un aura rosada.

-¡Eso no es nada que te importe hijo de puta!- le volvió a gritar el ser infernal para que enseguida los dos empezaran a pelear… oh por lo menos eso planeaba el pelinegro.

Ya que atacó al rubio con sus garras pero estas al chocarse con su cuerpo se partieron en miles de pedazos sin hacerle ni el más mínimo rasguño haciendo que gritara del dolor mientras que este solamente se había limitado a apoyar sus puños a cada lado de su cintura y viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡GRRR MALDITO!- volvió a gritarle enfurecido el diablo para luego crear un tridente de fuego y tratar de clavárselo en el pecho, pero al igual que sus garras se terminó partiendo en pedazos sin lastimarlo- ¡¿Pero cómo es posible que…?!- preguntó no solo molesto sino también asombrado.

-Si cuando era un niño fui capaz de ganarle a un dios oscuro como Cthullu sin ningún esfuerzo y sin que me hiciera un solo rasguño, me resultaría mucho más fácil derrotar a un monstruo infernal como tú- dicho esto el rubio extraterrestre lo golpeo en la frente con un dedo de la misma forma en como Bills golpeó a Goku en la Batalla de los Dioses mandándolo a volar de espaldas otra vez chocándose contra otra pared derrumbándola y derritiéndola como a la primera ante la mirada todavía asombrada de Gary- ¿Quieres más?- le preguntó ásperamente.

-¡GRRR!- volvió a rugir molesto el hijo del Demonio y luego vio al mormón que retrocedió asustado por su mirada y luego miró al alienígena que lo miraba todavía molesto- ¡Ya arreglaremos esto luego!- dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo y fuego.

-Cobarde- volvió a decir secamente el súper héroe- ¿Estás bien Gary?- le preguntó otra vez al rubio más pequeño.

-Sí, gra-gracias por ayudar… No, no ¡NO! No estoy bien ¡Él podría venir por mí en cualquier momento para violarme o peor, PODRÍA MATAR A MI FAMILIA!- volvió a gritar aterrado el mormón sujetándose los costado de la cabeza preocupando mucho al extraterrestre.

Eso es no solo por su labor de héroe en querer ayudar a las demás personas, sino porque también desde hace tiempo había estado sintiendo algo por el pequeño mormón pero siempre fue muy tímido para decir lo que siente y por eso no decía nada y en realidad sentía algo de celos cuando él pasaba mucho tiempo con Damien por ser "buenos amigos".

-Ya cal-cálmate Gary, ¿Por-por qué no me cu-cuentas que es lo que pasa entre tú y ese monstruo?- le preguntó un poco tímido y el rubio menor se trató de tranquilizar secándose las lágrimas.

-Lo-lo que pasa es que…- le comenzó a contar todo desde el inicio, como el pobre diablo lo está usando a él como un reemplazo de Pip y como tenía que estar junto a él en contra de su voluntad para que no le hiciera un daño a su familia y como ahorita le exigió tener relaciones sexuales-… y ahora ya no sé qué hacer ¡ÉL PODRÍA HACERLE UN DAÑO A MIS PADRES Y HERMANOS SIN QUE PUEDA DETENERLO!- dijo esto volviendo a aterrarse.

-No te pre-preocupes Gary, si eso es lo que te aterra yo estoy aquí para cuidar de ti y de tu familia- le ofreció sonriendo un poco sonrojado.

-¿En serio? ¿Harías eso por mí?- le preguntó ilusionado y él asintió- ¡OH, QUE DIOS TE BENDIGA!- exclamó muy alegre para volver abrazarlo sonrojándolo mucho más- ¿Pero por qué haces esto por mí?- le preguntó separándose.

-Pues porque tú…- se mordió la lengua ya que estuvo a punto de decirle que le gustaba- porque eres uno de mis amigos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti- le dijo desviando la mirada.

-Eres como un enviado de Dios- le dijo todavía sonriendo el mormón para luego abrazarlo haciendo que de nuevo se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.

Desde ese entonces pasó el tiempo, Gok´Zarah estaba pendiente a toda hora de que nada le pasara la mormón ni a su familia y siempre estaba en los momentos más oportunos para ayudarlo ya que en más de una ocasión Damien ha vuelto para tratar de atormentarlo y a la familia Harrison, que ni se daba cuenta de las cosas por las que pasaba a su hijo quien estaba infinitamente agradecido con el extraterrestre por todo lo que hace por él ya que por lo menos no tiene que seguir en esa tormentosa relación con el pelinegro.

Pero eso no significa que sus problemas no hayan terminado ya que el rubio alienígena no siempre va a poder a estar a su lado y cuando Damien se dé cuenta de esto hará su movimiento para cobrar venganza y volver a obligarlo a ser su novio.

Y por si fuera poco el extraterrestre le confesó sus sentimientos, eso lo dejó atónito ya que si no fuera suficiente con que el Anti-Cristo estuviera obsesionado con él ¡Ahora resulta que el héroe más poderoso del mundo también siente atracción hacía él! Eso lo dejó en una encrucijada ya que por más buena gente que sea no lo puede querer de la misma forma, pero a diferencia del pelinegro al que rechazó, fingió corresponderle sus sentimientos ya que tiene miedo de que él lo deje y a su familia tirados a su suerte, el alienígena se sintió muy feliz de que su "amor" le haya aceptado de esa forma sin percatarse de que en realidad lo necesita como escudo.

El mormón no se sentía para nada feliz de jugar de esa forma con los sentimientos de él, pero su terror hacía el pelinegro supera y por mucho su gran sentido de moral y de lo justo y hasta que él deje de estar tras de él tendrá que aparentar ser pareja del alien y siempre estará viviendo con miedo sobretodo porque…

**¿ACASO PODRÁ PROTEGERLO POR SIEMPRE?**

**Cuarto capítulo de esta historia completado el 20/05/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, sé que salió un "poco" grande para ser un Drabble, pero no es TAN grande como mi fic de ¡MÍO, MÍO Y SOLAMENTE MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS!**

**El triángulo "amoroso" entre Damien-Gary-Gok´Zarah se me ocurrió al ver mi fic de Amores Inesperados y Son Tan Parecidos, ya que en el primero Gok está enamorado de Gary y el segundo es una pre-cuela de esta historia ya que ahí Damien quiere que Gary sea el reemplazo de su querido Pip, aunque esta historia no es necesariamente una continuación de esa historia ya que la deje con un final abierto, así que lo dejo a su imaginación y decisión y también dejo a su imaginación el resto de esta historia tal y como lo dice el título :O.**

**Y de seguro pensaron que él único en ser capaz de ponerle las manos encima al pobre diablo iba a ser yo como siempre lo hago en los fic cuando lo jodo ¿Cierto? Pero me di cuenta de que Mint Berry Crunch también sería el único en poder dejarlo tirado en el piso fácilmente, después de todo fue capaz de patearle el culo a Cthullu sin mucho esfuerzo y más fácil le resultaría joder a uno de "los máximos representantes del mal".**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado este Drabble un poco raro y recuerden que mi computadora esta mala así que me resultara MUY difícil poder actualizar mis historias y subir los fics en votaciones, pero ya veré como le hago, así que hasta mañana ;D.**


End file.
